Story of a Lonely Girl
by Bluejayz35
Summary: Jean's thoughts and feelings during Shadow Dance. Probably a oneshot, but I may add more to it later on. Ispired by a song by Lostprophets, but not a songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution**

**This is probably going to be a oneshot, but I may add more. I wanted to go into more detail about how Jean felt when Scott started going out with Taryn. I'm not a big fan of Jean, but I hate Taryn, so…**

I had confided in Taryn about Scott a long time ago. I had slept over at her house because I kind of needed a break from the other people. And from the mutant training sessions. But of course I didn't tell Taryn that. What I did tell Taryn was that I might like Scott. She gasped, shocked of course because I was at the time, going out with Duncan Matthews.

"Well, like what about Duncan?" Taryn asked.

I shook my head. "I might break up with him. I like him. He's nice to me and he's fun to be around, but I definitely like Scott more."

"Well how do you know Scott likes you back?"

I sighed at this. "I don't. I'm just gonna take a chance and hope he says yes." Of course there were ways to find out, but once again it was not something I could tell Taryn. Besides, Professor Xavier would be disappointed in me if I used my powers like that.

"Well, honestly Scott's better for you." Taryn smiled right before it was time to go to sleep. I was happy, thinking that Taryn had to be one of my best friends, and then I thought about Scott. A lot.

I waited a few days to ask Scott out. I was gonna ask him to the Sadie Hawkins Dance at lunch. But when I had approached the table, Taryn suddenly sat in the seat next to Scott. By then I was close enough to hear. To hear my supposed best friend ask out the guy she knew I liked to the dance.

I was shocked. And embarrassed. Scott was looking right at me, so I just turned around and sat by someone else. In the end I was sitting by Kitty, who was going on and on about how excited she was to be going to the dance with Lance. I should have been more concerned that she was going with a member of the Brotherhood, but I was trying to keep from crying. I felt stupid. I didn't even see it coming. How long had she liked him? Was she planning to ask him out this entire time. I had seen them together before, but I hadn't really thought that it meant she was going to go after him. I mean me and Duncan were kind of leaving her out of the conversation. Not on purpose but I could understand why she would go sit with Scott. After all they were friends. We were all friends. Or so I thought.

* * *

Later, I was on my way to get a ride home with Duncan and I heard Taryn telling two girls I didn't know about Scott. I was still so angry and upset with her. "Um, hi Jean." She said, he voice sounding a little quiet.

"Hi." I simply said, afraid that if I said anything else I would be yelling at her. I slammed the car door and Duncan and I left. I tried not to focus on her, but I accidentally heard her thoughts. _She's had plenty of chances with Scott. _And for the second time that day, I was trying not to cry, because I knew it was true.

At the dance, Duncan was more interested in talking with his friends, than dancing. I spent the time watching Scott and Taryn. Risty came and talked with me for a while, but she went to go hang out with Rogue. I was so depressed. If those monsters hadn't crashed the dance early, I probably would have spent the entire time moping.

* * *

Later on, after the dance I decided to call Taryn. I needed to know why. She picked up after a few rings. "Jean?" She said, obviously surprised I was calling her.

"Taryn, there are some things we need to talk about." I said, my teeth clenched. Hearing her voice had made me angry again.

"If it's about Scott, then Jean you need to listen."

"I'm listening, Taryn. Please tell me what's your excuse for asking out a boy you KNEW I liked."

"Look Jean, I just thought that you had given up because when I asked him he didn't say he was going with you or anything!"

"Why would you have thought I was giving up! I was on my way over to ask him."

"I didn't see you! I'm sorry Jean. I'm really sorry. But I like Scott a lot."

"Taryn, I love Scott. I really do."

"Than why did you go out with Duncan. Why do you have to have two guys falling all over themselves to be with you?"

I was silent. Taryn was right. But I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry Taryn. Goodnight." I said as calmly as I could, before hanging up the phone. Then for the first time all day, I let the tears fall. I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep for what I think was the first time in my life. Because now because of me, Scott and Taryn were together and he would probably never love me the way I loved him.

---

**So what did you think? This was a little angsty for Jean, but I kind of liked it. I had to rewatch the episode while I was writing this so I could make this seem realistic, but I don't think it worked. I might be adding more chapters to this, but it probably will be like a different story with the same theme. Making the episode more angsty and stuff. Well review and you get a waffle.**


End file.
